


One Last Time

by GabbyD



Series: the gay bird and his riddler man [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coitus Interruptus, Crying, Established Relationship, M/M, Not What It Looks Like, Vanilla, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD
Summary: Oswald and Ed enjoy the short time they have left.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So we tried something different, and it kind of worked.
> 
> Ed's parts were done by me, Remus (GabbyD), and Ed's parts were written by the always stunning, Lee (Lyrae_Immortalis).

Ed smiled as he kissed Oswald's neck, pulling both of them into the giant vintage bed of the master bedroom. He missed this, having Oswald just for him; those warm nights where they were the only thing the other had, lost in the feelings and pleasure. He caressed the other’s exposed sides, feeling Oswald’s breath quiver at the touch.  _ God, he was perfect. _

Oswald loved these moments spent with Ed. The moments when all the horrors and the stresses of the world outside no longer mattered, because right now it was just the two of them, together. Oswald ran his hand over Ed’s cheek, feeling the smooth skin and gently removed his glasses, placing them on the nightstand beside them.   
  
He looked back up at Ed and smiled. Ed had been his rock, his anchor, his lifeline. Since leaving Arkham, they had found themselves in the other, turning to the each other for comfort. Oswald would be forever grateful for Edward Nygma. He kissed his shoulder softly, his lips ghosting across his skin conveying his feelings for the man. He never wanted moments like these to end.

Ed gasped at the touch, at the sweetness of it all. He loved the way Oswald made him feel, always so gentle, always just feeling each other, like the two broken people they are. Oswald was always there to save him, in more ways than one. He adored how they fit together.   
  
He lowered his touch until his hands were near the other’s pelvis, teasing. ”I love how soft your skin is,” he whispered in Oswald’s ear, giving a small giggle at the man’s reaction. ”Come on, Oswald. Tell me what you want.”

_ For you to kiss me… to love me _ __  
  
“Eddie,” Oswald pulled him closer, burying his face in his neck, holding back the desire to press his lips against the others. He loved Edward, wholeheartedly. Having him this close, feeling his touch, it was everything he wanted but he desired more. He wanted to share the little moments with him. To look at Ed and see the love he felt reflected back at him. “More, please. Touch me, Ed. Make me feel.”

Ed smiled at Oswald’s passion, spreading the other’s legs with one hand and the other getting a condom and lubricant. He felt Oswald’s breath on his growing heavy in anticipation as Ed teased his entrance with his fingers. He knew the other had prepared himself, as he always did, but he loved this part of the process.   
  
”So soft,” he says as he gave Oswald’s thigh one last caress before sliding his fingers inside of him, the other’s moans like music to him. ”You’re always so tight for me.”   
  
Ed stroked himself as he prepped Oswald; he could feel the other starting to get impatient and desperate, wanting more while still getting off with what he had.

Oswald struggled to keep his eyes open as Ed’s fingers entered his body. The man knew how to make his body sing. He moaned Ed’s name as he worked his fingers in and out, making sure he was ready. Oswald savoured Ed’s touch but whined as he removed his fingers. Propping himself up on his elbows he watched as Ed rolled on the condom. He knew it was practical, safe, but to him it seemed as though it was another barrier between them.    
  
Oswald smiled softly at Ed as he made his way back over the top of him. He opened his legs and made room for him to settle between them. Oswald ran his hands over Ed’s biceps and kissed his chest, over his heart, lingering there for a moment.  _ How didn’t Ed see how much he loved him, how much he cared?  _ __  
  
Oswald wrapped his legs around Ed’s hips and threw his head back as the other slowly pushed into him. The slight burn that accompanied the stretch made him feel alive, grounded. Ed was here, producing these reactions, these feelings and for now he was grateful. He ran a hand through Ed’s hair and down his back, attempting to map his body. He desperately wanted to memorise the feel of Ed’s weight on top of him, the touch of his hands, and the sensation of his breath as is tickled his skin. These were memories Oswald wanted to hold onto forever.

Ed sighed at the feeling, smiling as Oswald ran his hands all over his body, enjoying the sensation. He found a rhythm for both of them, his movement slow but firm, sure. He knew this dance already, how to make Oswald sing. He laughed as the other held onto him, moaning as he hit that spot.  _ Who knew a person could be so addictive. _ __  
  
He gave the other’s neck and shoulder small kisses, trying to convey feelings he didn’t even understand yet. Adoration, gratitude, remorse; all of it and more.   
  
Ed trailed his hand across Oswald’s torso, caressing it until he stopped on the other’s hip, holding him there as Ed tried to go deeper and deeper, finding the spot easier. ”God, Ozzie.”

“E-Ed, more.” Oswald moaned as the deep thrusts caused his body to spark. He tilted his hips slightly as Ed thrust in again, the angle, the depth caused them both to moan. As Ed moved inside of him Oswald struggled to not cry. His body was overload. Pleasure, heartbreak, it was tearing him apart.  _ How does he not see him? How was he so blind. _ __  
  
Ed’s touch was so gentle, filled with so much emotion, it made Oswald feel cherished, and cared for. He grasped at Ed's shoulders as he felt the tears prickle in his eyes. Pulling Ed close, he tried to hide his face in the crook of Ed’s neck as they began to spill. He couldn't keep doing this. He thought Ed would always be here. But he’s not. He’s was leaving.  __ He has her now.

Edward stopped as he felt Oswald shaking in his arms and the wet hitting his neck. "Oswald?" he asks worried, moving away so he could look at the other's face while still being connected together. "Oswald, what happened? Did I hurt you?"   
  
He despairs as Oswald refuses to answer, still trying to hide his tears but this time with his own hands. "Please talk to me."   
  
"What gave you distress?"

Oswald put his hands over his face, trying to hide his tears. He hated feeling like this, weak, needy. “E-Ed, I can’t.” he stuttered out. Oswald felt like he was suffocating. Having Ed like this was everything he ever wanted, but he wasn’t his, he never would be.   
  
“Y-y-you… Isabella.” His mind was his worst enemy. Thoughts and images of Isabella flashed before him.  _ Did he touch her like this? Did he say he loved her? Did he look her in the eyes as they made love slowly, kissing tenderly? _ __  
__  
“Just keep going, please. Make me forget.”

”Oswald…” Ed started, not really knowing what to say. ”Maybe this was a bad idea after all. You know why we have to stop. I can’t betray Isabella’s trust, I love her.” His heart ached as Oswald’s sobbing got worse at his words. ”This was… you know it’s our last time. I’m thankful for everything you’ve done, but I can’t--  _ we can’t _ . You have to understand that.”   
  
He touched Oswald’s face, trying to dry away his tears as gentle as he could. ”We can’t keep doing this. It’s not like we are in love, not like I love her. I know this meant a lot for both of us, but really Oswald…” he continued, the words hurting him as much as they appeared to hurt the other. ”That’s all it was. We just wanted to feel again, we just wanted comfort.”   
  
”I’m sorry, Oswald. I--I can’t do this, after all.”

Oswald wanted to scream, and cry, and hit at the man on top of him. His words cut through his heart, and drilled down into his very core. His tears continued to fall as Ed kept speaking. Oswald just shook his head, not wanting to listen as the man he loved rejected him for another.    
  
Ed’s image was blurred as he peered up at him. He looked distraught, as though his own words hurt him just as deeply. Oswald reached up and touched Ed’s cheek, caressing it softly. “Eddie, p-please one last time. Please.” He hated himself for saying those words, for begging, when all he wanted to do was to tell the man how much he wanted him, needed him. Oswald sniffed and brushed at the tears in his eyes.   
  
“Help me feel, this one last time.”

Ed looked at Oswald, really looked at him, and hesitated. ”Oswald, I…”   
  
He sighed, grabbing the other’s hand and holding it for a few seconds before removing it from his face. He could see the heartbreak in Oswald’s face at his movement, but it didn’t stop him. He had to do this. Ed took a deep breath, focusing his mind with the thoughts of his loved Isabella before continuing. ”No.”   
  
”It’s better this way, believe me,” he said, though if he was trying to convince Oswald or himself he couldn’t say. He moved away from Oswald for a second, lost in thoughts with his hands on the air, before stepping out of the bed and grabbing his pants. ”I really am sorry, Oswald. You are dear to me and I’m thankful for everything you did for me, but this can’t go on. I have someone now, and we will just end up hurting ourselves  _ and _ her,” Edward rambled without looking up to Oswald even once, focusing on getting decent, afraid of losing his courage if he did.   
  
He looked at Oswald one last time when he’s done and regrets it. Regrets everything. But it’s too late now. ”I…” he started, but never completes it as he simply looks down again and flees the room, leaving a sobbing Oswald behind.  
  
The moment Ed removed his hand from his face Oswald fell apart. “No. No. No. Ed stop, please.” Oswald begged as Ed began pulling away from him.    
  
“Ed… Eddie, p-please,” Oswald was sobbing. Ed wouldn’t even spare him a glance as he dressed. Oswald tried to crawl up the bed towards him, wanting to stop him from leaving. “Please don’t go. Don’t leave me.” Oswald fell off the bed as he watched Ed bolt from the room. He felt sick, like his heart was trying to force its way up out of his throat because it was no longer needed.    
  
Oswald collapsed on the floor in the middle of the room grief-stricken, howling out Ed’s name between each shuddering breath.  _ He’s gone. He’s gone. _ Why did everybody he loved have to leave him? Oswald hugged at his knees, trying to find comfort, but nothing helped. He wished he couldn’t feel a damn thing, instead he was being crushed under the emptiness.    
  
Oswald stayed there for hours, crying, screaming until his body and mind became numb. Still he made no attempt to get up. Ed was gone, he had left him. He was alone. The only thing he was left with was a hole in his heart which Ed once filled.

**Author's Note:**

> We're really sorry. (Not really)
> 
> You can find me, (Ed), at remuslupinsmiled.tumblr and the lovely Lee, (Oswald), at lyrae-immortalis.tumblr!  
> Come and talk to us!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Now back to the kinky shit.


End file.
